


Bed Bug

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, twitter thread, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony is so smitten...
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Tony
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Bed Bug

Hmm. Do you think Tony jerks off to Jeff? A lot? The boy is so smitten for his friend it's a wonder how Jeff hasn't noticed. Maybe if Jeff took his head out of the clouds and stopped tinkering with his gadgets he'd notice the eager boy next to him. But of course it's like Jeff doesn't have a sex drive. No matter how close Tony is, how he how flutters his lashes or brushes his hands over Jeff's body, Jeff won't look at him like -that.- It's so, so frustrating, but Tony keeps his cool.

Or he tries. He can't help it! Jeff is just so cool, and smart, and nice, and warm and handsome and he smells nice and and and-! God, just thinking about him gets Tony off. So desperate the fantasies are hardly necessary.

Tony really didn't have an excuse for those last bits. But that's okay- nobody had know. Jeff certainly didn't. It makes Tony so glad he had his little "experiments" before Jeff had to leave the boarding schools. It's so cold and lonely now, no one else able to keep his attention

So if thoughts are enough, does he really have any business stealing Jeff's undergarments for a bit? No no, just borrowing it. Looming over Jeff's cot at night? Just looking after a friend! Jerking himself while he rubs Jeff all over?

Swallowing his moans while getting Jeff stiff? Shimmying over his pajama pants and briefs to crawl over his friend and jerk his dick off in their sleeping friend's face? Carefully riding their friend while squirming around, struggling not to go too fast or get too loud?

But those experiments left their mark. Believe it or not, Jeff isn't as hard of a sleeper as Tony might think. Jeff's social skills might not be nearly as sharp as his wit, but he at least has common sense. He saw all of Tony's blatant flirting. Knew where his socks are going.

He couldn't tell why he like seeing Tony all bothered but it gave him a deep thrill that sent a shudder down his spine and right to his nethers. He wanted see what his friend would do next. How he would respond if Jeff this this or that.

He really lucked out when Tony got as bold as he did. Somnophilia was not a kink he expected Tony of all people to have, but then again Jeff was never asleep to begin with. (Tony knew how to work his hands and hips. Had he been practicing with other boys?)

Jeff's sad he won't have his secretly mutual escapade with Tony for while, but it's blip compared to the fate of the world. Oh well. Maybe he'll get to test a ruffled, touch-starved Tony when he got back. Or maybe tease him more.


End file.
